marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Summers (Earth-616)
, deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (paternal great-grandmother); unnamed grandfather, deceased; Gloria Dayne (Fontanelle) (paternal distant ancestor); Philip Summers (father); Deborah Summers (mother); Katherine Ann Summers (wife, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (son); Alexander Summers (Havok) (son); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (son, deceased) Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (daughter-in-law, deceased) Madelyne Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (daughter-in-law's clone/former daughter-in-law, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (daughter-in-law); Nathan Summers (Cable) (grandson); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (step-great-grandson, deceased); Hope Summers (foster great-granddaughter); Rachel Grey (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality granddaughter); Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality great-granddaughter, deceased) Nate Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality grandson); Stryfe (grandson's clone, deceased) Summers and Grey Family Tree (relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Shi'ar galaxy on the starship, Starjammer | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire, with a criminal record; formerly American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Former space pirate; adventurer, US Air Force major, test pilot | Education = Air Force Academy | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #104 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #486 | HistoryText = Early Years While Christopher Summers flew the family back from a vacation in his plane was attacked and set ablaze by a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire. Christopher's wife Katherine pushed their sons, Scott and Alex (later Cyclops and Havok of the X-Men) out with the only parachute. On the scout ship Chris managed to escape and looked for Katherine. He found that she had been made part of Emperor D'Ken's 'harem' and was being assaulted by D'Ken. D'Ken killed Katherine in front of a helpless Christopher. Unknown to Christopher or his wife at the time, she was pregnant. Emperor D'Ken ripped the baby from her in front of Christopher. Unknown to Chris, D'Ken had the baby incubated and matured the in him ant into adulthood and sold him to slavery. Starjammers Corsair was sentenced to work in the mine pits until death, but again managed to escape with a few other prisoners. Stealing a spaceship, the Starjammer, they called themselves the Starjammers. The Starjammers committed piracy attacking Shi'ar vessels. Christopher modeled himself after tales of pirates on Earth and took the name of Corsair. Corsair was in a romantic relationship with Hepzibah, a fellow Starjammer. Corsair was eventually reunited with his son, Cyclops, when the X-Men ventured into space to repair the M'Kraan Crystal. Phoenix noticed similarities between the two and telepathically discovered their connection, but Corsair made her swear not to tell Scott. Storm also learned of Corsair's real identity. Corsair crash-landed on Earth near the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters while being chased by Sidri hunters. Scott found him, discovering that Corsair carried a picture of the family. Christopher explained that he and Katherine doubted that Scott and Alex had survived the fall. After her death, he thought returning to Earth would be too painful. Corsair had a secret conversation with Professor X around this time about Gabriel, the third child he and Katherine had. Scott then introduced Corsair to his other son, Alex and Chris, in turn, introduced Scott with his grandparents. Scott proposed to his first wife, Madelyne, on the deck of the Starjammer and Chris attended the wedding. After Scott and Alex decided to stay on Earth, Corsair returned to Shi'ar space and frequently aided the X-Men from time to time while running from the Shi'ar Empire and bounty hunters. Corsair was instrumental in rescuing Prof. Xavier from the Brood Queen that was inside of him by using the medical facilities on the Starjammer to transfer Prof. Xavier's mind into a clone body and, after Magik of the New Mutants teleported to Professor Xavier, battled the Magus. Magik also informed Corsair that he was a grandfather. Vulcan When the X-Men came to Shi'ar space to stop his son Gabriel, now called Vulcan, from slaughtering the Shi'ar, Corsair and the Starjammers agreed to help. Confronting Gabriel, who was poised to become Emperor after killing D'Ken, Corsair ordered his child to stop the carnage. Bitterly declaring that he had no father, Gabriel murdered Corsair in cold blood. His place as leader of the Starjammers was then taken by his son, Alex. | Powers = | Abilities = * An excellent pilot who was able to transfer his expertise in conventional aircraft to spacecraft. * A capable swordsman and was proficient with blasters and other weapons of the Shi'ar. * Was trained in military operation, warfare, and airplane and starship maintenance. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The 'gems' in Corsair's gauntlets were actually pocket dimensions that could store his weapons and other items. Access to highly advanced medical technology, teleportation devices, and interstellar travel via his space vessel, the Starjammer. | Transportation = The starship Starjammer. | Weapons = Corsair used a Shi'ar constructed sabre-like blade of unspecified substance as well as a pair of pulse blasters. | Notes = Christopher's plane was a vintage de Havilland Mosquito. Recommended Readings * , first appearance * , Scott discovers Corsair is his father * - , Corsair fights alongside the X-Men against Deathbird and the Brood. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Summers Family Category:Starjammers members Category:Killed by Vulcan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters With No Powers